


Love Letters

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape have joined an anonymous dating service.  What could possibly go wrong?Or...right?  EXPLICIT: FOR MATURE AUDIENCES.  I OWN NOTHING.  (Snarry fanfic, Alternate Reality where Snape is alive, and Harry is older and out of school.)This was inspired by a similar true story.  Dedicated to my love.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLICIT: FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. I OWN NOTHING. (Snarry fanfic, Alternate Reality where Snape is alive, and Harry is older and out of school.) This was inspired by a similar true story. Dedicated to my love.
> 
> Please please comment! <3 It makes my life! Also, PART TWO coming soon! It will be very mature!
> 
> Carry on <3 Thank you all so very much!

**_Love Letters_ **

 

Harry was twenty-four years old, and he had no sexual experience to speak of.  Ginny never worked out…and he never truly wanted to pursue her.  But, she seemed interested, and Harry never had an actual girlfriend before, so he dated her.  _Gods, she was boring_ , Harry thought. 

 

In the Wizarding World, there were no dating websites—and he wouldn’t dare to meet someone in public.  They’d just want him for his fame.  Harry wanted more than a fling.  He wanted _love_.  Something he felt he’d never had before.  Sure, he had Ron and Hermione as best friends…but it wasn’t enough anymore.

 

He sighed at the letter in his hand. 

 

No—in the Wizarding World, computers were not required for this.  Harry had signed up for a magical dating program through an outside source.  Of course, he didn’t use his real name, and neither did anyone else in the program. 

 

Harry tore the envelope open, excited to read it.  Growing up, he never received any mail—except once, when he was eleven from Hogwarts, and then some afterward. 

 

This letter was from someone he’d been communicating with for some time, now. 

 

A man. 

 

Harry had to admit, he had no trouble fantasizing about sex with men.

 

This other man and Harry had been mailing back and forth for a few months…but somehow, he felt like they’d known each other for a very long time.  They shared secrets—nothing to give their identities away, though.  The other man described himself as dark, tall, and mysterious.  Harry shivered at that description. 

 

Long dark hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes.  That was all Harry truly knew about the man’s appearance, and that he preferred black.  Though, it all sounded very sexy to Harry. 

 

Finally, he opened the letter.

 

 _Merlin_ , Harry gulped.  It was one of _those_ letters.  Harry read:

 

_My Handsome Love,_

_My cock is so hard for you—I want to be inside of your arse, hearing you gasp and moan for me.  Harder, faster, I want to fuck you into the bloody mattress.  I want to fuck you against a door, sucking you off, milking you dry.  My love, you taste so good—salty, yet sweet at once.  I love the taste of you down my throat._

_Tell me how you’d like to fuck me._

_Always,_

_Your Mysterious Lover_

 

Harry wanked while reading, cum already all over the bloody letter.  He _really_ wanted to meet whoever this was.  He couldn’t take it any longer.  He had to ask. 

 

He wanted the other man to be inside of him, getting fucked against a door.  And vice-versa.

 

He stumbled to his desk, taking out a quill, dipping it in ink. 

 

_My Dearest Love,_

_That was…extremely hot.  Merlin, I’m dying to meet you._

_Do you want to meet me as well?  I feel so strongly for you, and I’d like to take the next step.  If you’re not ready, I understand.  We could wear glamours, if you’d like._

_Love,_

_Your Emerald-Eyed Lover_

He handed the letter to Hedwig.  She knew where to go—directly to the program’s owl.  Then, that owl would fly to its destination. 

 

Harry sighed, smiling to himself.  He couldn’t wait for the mail to arrive!  If only the Wizarding World was capable of using Muggle technology—but no.  Instead, a bulk of witches and wizards chose to discriminate against Muggles, and—

 

“ _HOO!”_

Harry almost fell out of his chair.  He clutched his heart, startled, and fumbled over to the window. 

 

“Hedwig?  What have you got there?”  He petted her and gave her an owl treat.  She cooed at him while he opened the letter.

 

_No…it couldn’t be._

 

Harry knew that writing.  How had the other man been so quick?

 

_My Handsome Love—_

_I must say, I am also curious to meet you as well._

_Meet me at Smoldering Broomsticks Pub, just on the corner of Vine and Third.  Tonight at six would be fine, if it suits you._

_I do not require a glamour, however, you are free to do as you choose._

_I’ll be the one in all black, at the corner table with the red roses._

_Always,_

_Your Mysterious Lover_

Harry breathed steady breaths and smiled like an idiot, dancing around his apartment with the letter in his hand—it was clutched to his chest as he hopped around.  He knew he must look like an idiot in love—but that’s what he was. 

 

He laughed uncontrollably and petted Hedwig again.  “Good girl!  Guess what?”

 

She squawked at him.  Harry grinned, “Tonight’s the night!  This is when I’ll see him!”

 

She ruffled her feathers and hooted.  Harry laughed, getting out a parchment. 

 

_My Love,_

_That’s fabulous!  I can’t wait._

_I’ll see you then!_

_Yours,_

_Your Emerald-Eyed Lover_

 

Harry immediately gave it to Hedwig, then went to his closet to decide what to wear.

 

Harry froze.  He just realized, he didn’t give his description of what he looked like to his lover. 

 

He shook it off—it wouldn’t matter, once he was there.  He’d see the roses.  It wasn’t as if they were common at pubs.

 

~~HP~~

 

Harry had decided on a more relaxed dress—his dark blue denim jeans, and a green button up shirt.  He wanted to accentuate his eyes tonight.  Of course, he did shower, but his hair was no use.  At least he didn’t have to deal with those glasses anymore, not since Hermione fixed his sight.

 

Harry smoothed out his shirt, looking in the mirror.  He held a single rose—meant for his lover.  He couldn’t come empty handed.

 

~~HP~~

 

Walking into the pub, Harry’s heart was thundering inside his chest.  He swallowed hard, worried he’d sweat through his shirt.  He cast a quick drying spell wandlessly. 

 

He looked around, studying the pub.  He hadn’t been here before—only heard of it.  He tried to avoid popular places, really. 

 

He started walking to the corner of the pub—there were a few corners, but he’d start at this one. 

 

He clutched the rose and stopped—the man was wearing all black, but he couldn’t see his face.  _It doesn’t matter what he looks like_ , Harry reasoned with himself, stepping forward, _we have a connection.  That’s all that matters._  

 

The roses on the table were obvious, but he could see now that the man’s back was simply facing him— _that’s why I couldn’t make out his face,_ Harry thought. 

 

He thought of touching his shoulder…but not yet.  Instead, he mustered up some courage and cleared his throat.

 

He had to admit, the man looked familiar from the back.

 

“Erm…excuse me, sir?  Are you…I mean…are you waiting for someone?”  Harry stammered, his heart almost running away from him.

 

The man had a low, smoky voice.  He did not turn around.  “Yes—I am.  What’s your name, and are you wearing a glamour?” 

 

Harry had suspicious familiar thoughts about that smoky voice.  He brushed it aside.

 

“Oh, well, I’m Harry.”  He blurted out.  “I mean…Emerald-Eyed Lover.”

 

The man turned around so quick Harry thought he must have imagined that face.  He blinked.  He blinked again.

 

It just couldn’t be. 

 

Inky black hair, barely touching the shoulders.  A crooked, familiar nose—one he used to poke fun about with Ron and Hermione.  That same mouth that called him so many ugly things. 

 

Was this truly the man who had been writing to him?

 

Harry opened his mouth and blushed.  “Professor Snape?”  He was shocked. 

 

Snape looked white.  Whiter than his usual pale.  Actually, looking at him, he looked quite healthier than he had during the war.  Harry studied the man—trying to think of him as the man from the letters…but he just couldn’t.

 

 “Oh.  Dear Merlin.  I…please tell me that is a glamour.”  Snape looked terrified—and his voice was that deep, rich tone. 

 

Harry shook his head, smiling awkwardly, “Er…no.  It’s not.  So, you’re my…Mysterious Lover?”  Harry said the last part quietly. 

 

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I should have known by the name…Emerald Eyed Lover.”  He sighed in defeat.

 

Harry touched the man’s shoulder, “Hey,” Snape flinched a little, obviously surprised by Harry’s bold move.  “It’s alright.  I actually…don’t mind.  I haven’t caught up with you in…years.”  There was a slight smile on his face, a genuine gaze of empathy. “Might be kind of nice.”  Harry really thought so.  He had been too afraid to contact Snape—it’d been so long since they’d seen each other.  Harry knew Snape had a part to play during the war—that Snape couldn’t afford to be nice to him in classes—but he couldn’t imagine having a civil conversation with him.

 

In the past, that is.  He was an adult now.  He wasn’t stressed about Voldemort, or about losing the lives of people he loved.  His temper wasn’t through the roof anymore, and Harry considered the fact that they each hadn’t really given each other a _real_ chance.  Harry was always mean towards Snape, and Snape was always annoyed with him.  Harry couldn’t help but think, it was so long ago—he hardly remembered those moments anyway.  There was too much else to worry about than Snape at the time.

 

And, looking back on those Occlumency lessons…Harry did remember having a change of heart in his sixth year for the man.  Well, before he…murdered Dumbledore.  Harry mentally sighed, bracing himself.  He knew the reason for that.  He knew Snape had to do it, or his cover was blown, and more people would die.

 

Including Harry.

 

And so Harry was here, wildly enough, asking to have a drink with Snape.  Somehow, it didn’t seem all that weird, now that Harry thought about it.  They were bound to run into each other at some point in time.

 

Snape wore a suspicious look, and then quickly resorted to his neutral face.  He guessed it couldn’t get much worse.  And Harry seemed…

 

The man seemed so different than before.  Gods, he was still this built?  But Severus was definitely _not_ thinking about that.  And since when did Harry find _his_ company _nice_?  He was not nice!

 

He always thought that Harry was still mad at him for killing Albus.  For everything that happened in that bloody war.  Severus still had to take his Draught of Living Death just to sleep at night.  There was too much…far too much to forget.

 

He didn’t _want_ to be forgiven.  He didn’t want to be a hero—the one that _The Prophet_ seems to think he is.  What kind of hero takes an oath to the Dark Lord? 

 

Harry would never…

 

Harry wore a puzzled expression.  He could tell Snape was distraught.

 

“Please…may I sit down?  I, erm…”  He held out the rose.  “I brought this for you.”

 

Snape cocked an eyebrow.  It was a very nice gesture…was Potter really going to give him the damned thing still?  Dear Merlin.

 

“Potter.  You can’t be serious.”  It was true—this was quite stunning for both men.

 

Harry sighed.  “Look…I know that this isn’t…what either of us expected.  To be honest, I’ve been too scared to contact you—silly, I know.  I’ve wanted to speak with you again for years, Snape.”  _He looks genuine enough_ , Snape mused. 

 

The older wizard huffed, “What?  Speak with me about _what_ , Potter?  The war is over, but that doesn’t mean I now tolerate your presence.”

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow this time.  It didn’t seem to faze him—he’d heard all this before back when he was a student at Hogwarts.  The whole thing about him looking like his father, how stupid he was, such a Gryffindor. 

 

Harry sighed.  “For Merlin’s sake!” 

 

That shocked Snape, especially as he leaned in closer to talk quietly, “You and I _both_ know that’s a lie.  We don’t even know each other—not anymore…unless you…count the letters.”  Harry blushed, but continued.  Snape rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m not a teenager anymore, Snape.  I’m not that person anymore—not that you even knew me.  And yes, I know it was an act to trick Voldemort!”  Snape flinched at the name, but Harry continued.  “And you know what?  I don’t care about any of that stuff.  I just…just want a clean slate.  If what we said to each other in those letters were true…for that man you were talking to…couldn’t you just give him a chance?”  Harry backed up, shaking a little from that speech.  He hadn’t expected to say all that.

 

Snape looked at him with wide eyes.  “And here I thought I’d seen everything.  So, you think that just because you are that man in those letters,” Snape sneered, “that you can tell me who I should or should not date?”

 

Harry waived his hands in the air, frustrated.  “That’s the farthest thing from what I said!”

 

Snape sneered back, “Well, you _are_ asking to sit with me and have a drink, are you not?”

 

Harry got himself under control.  He breathed in and out, looking at Snape. 

 

“I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to come off that way at all.”  Harry spoke, “I’m not asking for anything.  However, I’d _like_ to have a drink with you.  It’s not a date, I swear.  Just…talking.”  He forced a small smile.

 

Snape furrowed his brows.  “I…”  There was a long silence.

 

It had been a very long time since Severus Snape had been lost for words.

 

Harry set the red rose on the table.  “I still want you to have it.”  Snape looked at him with confusion.  Harry sighed, “For the man I’ve been talking to…for months, now.  I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

 

He was about to walk away, holding back the tears in his eyes, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

 

“Wait.”

 

Harry got hold of his emotions, and turned back around with red cheeks.  “What?” He muttered.

 

“Potter…Harry.”  Snape tried, “My social skills are extremely lacking—as you’ve already seen from tonight so far.”

 

Harry’s brows rose.  So far?

 

Snape continued.  The hand was still touching him—as if he couldn’t let him leave. 

 

“You’re right…as much as it pains me to admit that to a Gryffindor.”  He smiled.  _Smiled._   It looked nice on him, too, Harry thought.  “There is no reason to act rashly.  The letters…”  He trailed off, shaking a little.

 

Harry hadn’t seen the man act like this before.  He was a completely different person.  Instead of wearing that hard exterior, trying to frighten him or belittle him, he was actually being _nice_.

 

“Snape.”  Harry said quietly.  He moved closer, and before he really knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around his former Professor.  It just seemed right to him, to comfort him. 

 

Snape was still shaking, but he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger wizard.  He sighed, waiting for the worst news.  That this was goodbye. 

  
But isn’t that what he wanted?  Merlin, Snape was confused as all hell. 

 

 _Potter doesn’t want a date, you idiot,_ he reminded himself. 

 

Potter was rubbing his back—which admittedly felt nice.  The last time someone hugged him was nearly a decade ago. 

 

Potter whispered, “Let’s not talk about the letters.”  He felt the breath on his neck.

 

Harry was actually glad he hugged the man.  It seemed to calm him down quite a bit.  He hadn’t imagined Snape would smell so good, either.

 

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away.  The scent still lingered in the air—Snape’s scent.  Gods, what was it that made it so intoxicating?

 

Snape cleared his throat.  “I assume…this is goodbye.”

 

Harry let out a laugh—he couldn’t help it.  Only Snape would think so pessimistically.  “Erm…sorry.  I actually want to stay.  If you are willing to give me a clean slate.  Just a drink, I promise.”

 

Harry seemed like he meant it. 

 

“And you would give me a clean slate as well?”  Snape asked, still waiting for Harry to turn around and walk out. 

 

Harry gave a nod.  “Yeah.  I don’t hate you.  I just don’t know you.”  Harry stuttered, “But I’d like to.  Know you.”

 

Snape raised one brow.  “I accept your offer.  On one condition.”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side.  “What’s that?” 

 

Snape had a half-tried-smile tugging at one corner of his lip, looking amused.  “Call me Severus.  I’m no longer your teacher…Harry.”

 

Harry laughed, “Old habits die hard, but you’ve got a deal.  May I sit down?”  Harry looked at the booth.

 

“Yes, please, have a seat.  I’ll order us drinks.”  Snape got up to go get them at the bar.  “What do you prefer?”

 

Harry sat down, “I’ll have a Cranberry double vodka, thanks.”

 

Snape rolled his eyes, “Of course you would.  Gryffindors—they’re all the same.” 

 

Harry laughed.  “You’ve got us down to a science, S-Severus?”  He almost said Snape.

 

Severus nodded once, “Most certainly.  If you were a Slytherin, you’d have left by now.”  _That would be the smart decision to have made,_ Snape thought to himself.  Then again, Snape didn’t turn him away, either.

 

Harry waited as Snape got the drinks.  He gave Harry’s his first, then sat down. 

 

Harry smiled at Snape’s drink.  “Scotch?”  Harry asked, before taking a sip of his drink.

 

Snape smirked.  “Five points to Gryffindor.”

 

Harry laughed.  “So—are you still terrifying students over at Hogwarts?”  Harry took another swig of his drink.  It tasted a bit strong, but Harry didn’t mind.

 

Severus spoke smoothly, “No, thank Merlin.  I conduct my own research in a private lab.”  He drank out of his glass.

 

Harry’s brows rose up, “Oh?  What sort of research?”

 

Snape smiled coyly.  “Potions.”

 

Harry laughed again, rolling his eyes.  “Oi!”  He seemed to be laughing a lot tonight, actually.  “Of course it’s potions research!  What is your research for?” 

 

Snape shrugged.  “I’m attempting to develop a cure for dementia in older wizards.”  He sipped his drink.

 

Harry’s mouth was open slightly.  “Oh—I mean, that’s amazing.  Really.  Are you close to developing a cure?” 

 

Potter wanted to know about this?  _Interesting_.

 

“Not close at all.  My lab isn’t well funded at the moment.  It seems that no one wants to help an ex-Death Eater.”  Snape sneered to himself.

 

Harry wore a confused look.  “But in the papers, everyone colors you as a…war hero.”

 

Snape frowned, “Indeed.  Though, people do not always believe what they read.”

 

Harry nodded, “Thank Merlin for that.  They’ve had the craziest plots about me.  As if I’d propose to Ginny Weasley…”  He drank a swig.

 

Snape rose a brow, “You were in a relationship with her, were you not?”

 

Harry laughed once, “During the war, yeah.  It never got serious.  She’s a nice girl…but there were no…real sparks.”  Harry blushed. 

 

Snape was surprised.  He’d always assumed Harry liked women, from the papers.  “I see.”

 

Harry started to feel dizzy.  He thought nothing of it—perhaps he was just nervous. 

 

“What do you do for work?  An Auror, I assume?”  Snape was curious to know.  He took a swig of his drink.

 

“I went through training, but I didn’t want to put myself in danger anymore.”  Harry continued, “At the moment, I coach a Quidditch team for children.  I enjoy it a lot, actually.” 

 

Snape nodded, “Hm.  One would have thought you _liked_ being in danger.”

 

Harry gave a half-smile.  “Far from it.  Trouble seemed to follow me everywhere—and I thought I was meant to be an Auror, but then…”  Harry couldn’t believe he was admitting all this.  “Then I realized I was just bringing more danger into my life.  I think I’ve had enough for a lifetime.” 

 

Harry touched his forehead, and he felt all sweaty.  Snape eyed him cautiously.  “Are you quite alright?”

 

The voice sounded much like an echo to Harry.  He tried to respond.  “Is it…hot in here?”  He started to tremble.  “I…Snape?” 

 

Harry started to slip off his chair, but Snape moved fast and caught him.  He looked at Potter’s drink, then at the bartender.  Harry seemed to be unconscious.

 

The bartender was _smiling_.  Snape got his wand out, still with Harry clutching on to him, completely dazed.  He pointed his wand toward the speakers, “ _Muffliato!_ ”

 

He then pointed his wand directly at the bartender.  “ _You._   What did you put in his drink?”  Snape sneered at him, yelling at the top of his lungs.

 

The whole bar went silent, and people were on the edge of their seats.

 

The other man looked petrified.  “Look Sir, I don’t—”

 

“ _Mane Vinctum!_ ”  Snape cast a spell to keep him from moving.  The man could still speak.  “What did you do to me?!”

 

Snape was fuming.  “If you don’t tell me _exactly_ what you put in his drink, I will have you locked up in Azkaban, you _imbecile_!”  His wand was steady in his hand.  Harry moaned in pain.

 

The other man had his mouth sealed shut. 

 

Snape rolled his eyes.  He turned to the Floo in the bar and summoned the Minister. 

 

“Mister Snape?  What is going on here?”  The minister looked around the bar as he walked out of the soot.  He eyed Harry.  “What’s happened to him?!”

 

Snape barked at him, “That _bartender_ ,” he pointed his wand at him again, “has drugged Mister Potter.  We must get him to Poppy immediately.”  He sneered the last words.

 

“I’ll handle the bartender,” the Minister said, “Apparate to Hogwarts and find Poppy.  Now!”

 

Snape thought it was amusing that the Minister was now telling _him_ orders, but he was too concerned for Harry to care about that.  Without looking back, he apparated out.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry felt like he’d fallen from a ten-story building.  His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry.  He tried to speak, but it was so painful. The room was dark.

 

He whispered the best he could, “H-hello?”

 

A hand immediately touched him, scaring the living daylights out of him. 

 

Harry looked up at the man who said, “Drink.” 

 

“Snape!”  Harry crackled, then coughed.  Harry tried to ask what it was, but Snape put a finger to his lips. 

 

“Shh.  Drink this and then we shall discuss what happened.”  Harry noticed the extreme care in the way Severus brought the cup to his lips, slowly tilting it.  He even had a napkin to wipe the corners of Harry’s mouth.  Harry coughed, but he immediately felt better after drinking what he assumed to be a potion.  It didn’t taste bad at all.

 

Severus sighed of relief.  “Harry.”  He turned a bit, muttering under his breath.  “Thank Merlin.” 

 

Harry’s eyes widened.  Had Snape really said that, or was it a figment of his imagination?  “Sev-severus?  What’s going on?”

 

Snape sat down next to him.  Harry noticed the small stack of books there—as if Severus had been…waiting.  _For me to wake up?_   It couldn’t be.  Could it? 

 

Snape started, “That bartender slipped something in your drink.  Do you remember anything?”

 

Harry shot his eyes up in surprise.  This only reminded him of why he hated public spaces nowadays.  “Erm…we were talking.  About…how I wasn’t with Ginny.”  Harry blushed.

 

Snape had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks and nodded.  “Yes, and then you fainted.  You’re here at Hogwarts, where Poppy and I are taking care of you.”

 

Harry was sure he hadn’t heard that correctly. “I’m at _Hogwarts_?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Yes, Harry.  You are most safe here.”

 

Not ‘Potter,’ Harry noticed.  _Harry_ , he’d said.  He smiled, trying to keep his eyes open.  “Mmm…that’s-nice-Sev’rus.  What was that you gave me?  Mmm I feel loopy!”  Harry laughed once.  He felt like he was starting to lose his mind.

 

Snape couldn’t help but smile a little at Harry’s change in behavior from the potion.  He performed a cleansing charm on Harry’s sheets and a warming charm on his pillow. 

 

“It was a potion I made to counteract the deadly concoction the bartender gave you.”  Snape was standing over Harry.

 

Harry murmured, curious, “What was it, Sev?”  His eyes were almost closed.

 

Snape smiled a little more— _Gryffindors._   “Something he made.  He is now in Azkaban for…hurting you.”  He absentmindedly touched Harry’s arm.

 

Harry felt it but couldn’t react.  “Hurtin’ me?”

 

Snape shushed him.  “You are fine now.  We helped you in time.”  He noticed Harry’s hair was in his eyes, so he pushed some of it out of the way.  “You are safe.”  He whispered.

 

Harry smiled goofily.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he liked the warmth of Snape’s fingers on his forehead.  “Ohh, that’s good.”  He leaned into Snape’s touch and fell asleep.

 

Snape removed his hand from touching Harry’s face and sat back down to catch some sleep as well.  He was sure Harry would feel fine in the morning.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

“Mmm…”  Harry woke up, a little rough.  He looked to his side, noticing the glass of water.  He chugged it all.

 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what happened.  He knew Severus told him about the bartender…and then…

 

Harry blushed as he remembered Snape taking care of him.  Moving the hair out of his eyes so he could sleep well.

 

He looked over his other side—sure enough, the Potions Master was fast asleep.  Snape was leaning on one hand, with a book in his lap.

 

Harry studied the man.  He really didn’t have those harsh frown lines when he was sleeping.  When he wasn’t sneering…he looked 20 years younger. 

 

He contemplated waking him up, but then he saw the man move, rubbing his eyes.  “Severus?”

 

The man looked startled—and tired.  “How long have you been awake?”  He stood, getting himself together. 

 

Harry smiled, “Only for a minute.”  He blushed as Snape looked him over, probably just checking to see if he was okay. 

 

Snape noticed the blush and raised an eyebrow.  “Do you remember anything from last night?”

 

Harry nodded, breathing heavily.  “Er…yeah, actually.  I remember everything.”

 

Snape blushed a slight tinge this time.  “Good.”

 

Harry cleared his throat.  “Thank you, Severus.  You didn’t have to…”

 

“Of course I did.”  The older wizard said immediately.  He changed the subject.  “Are you able to stand?”

 

Harry licked his lips.  “Hmm…” He moved his legs across the bed, touching the floor with his feet.  “Yeah, I should be fine.” He got up a little too quickly, feeling dizzy.  “Oh…”

 

Snape caught him, wrapping an arm around his side.  He slowly brought him back down as Harry was trying to control his breathing.  Harry looked exhausted still.  He needed to eat.

 

A plate of food popped up mysteriously from the house elves.  They always had a way of being timely—snoopy little creatures.

 

Snape summoned a plate of food, still holding Harry with one arm across his back, sitting with him on his bed.  Harry was so out of it, his head was on Snape’s shoulder. 

 

“Come now,” Snape said, holding the plate.  “It’s time to eat.  You’ll feel better with food in your stomach.”  He brought the fork up to Harry’s lips with some egg.  Harry opened his eyes, realizing what was happening.  He complied, opening his mouth a little.

 

Snape watched him eat.  He watched Harry slightly open his mouth, chewing, and then watched him swallow some eggs.  He noticed the boy was shaking.  “ _Accio_ Pepper-up Potion.”

 

The potion flew into Snape’s free hand.  “You’re shaking.” He noted, setting the plate on the side of the bed, opening the potion bottle.  “Drink this, Harry.” 

 

Harry didn’t even question Snape as he gripped the side of his face with one hand, holding the bottle to his mouth with the other.  Harry swallowed hard.  “Wow.  That helped loads.”  His ears were still ringing, though.

 

Snape quickly removed his hand.  He swallowed, “Yes.”  He grabbed the plate of food and handed it to Harry. 

 

Harry took it, brushing his fingers against Snape’s hand.  He looked into the man’s dark eyes and blushed.  “Erm…I really appreciate this, Severus.”  Harry noticed how close they were, touching thighs. 

 

He blushed even harder remembering that he almost passed out again, leaning on Snape’s shoulder.  Merlin.  In a way it was extremely embarrassing, collapsing on his ex-Professor.  In another way…it was relieving.  Harry couldn’t quite explain it, but he felt there was something there.  A connection, just like they had in the letters. 

 

Snape noticed the blush and smiled faintly at the corner of his mouth.  “It’s quite alright…Harry.  Please, eat and then rest more.  I’ll wake you for lunch.”  Harry looked at the plate, wondering how to ask this.  “Severus…”

 

Snape seemed to know he couldn’t yet lift the fork.  He immediately got more egg and brought it to Harry’s lips.  This time, with Harry fully aware of what was going on, it was hard not to look into Snape’s eyes as he was feeding him with upmost concentration.  The toast was brought to his lips—then a napkin.  Harry could feel the layer of cloth between his mouth and Snape’s fingers. 

 

He was ashamed he was getting a little hard. 

 

It’s just that…he’d _never_ seen this man touch anyone!  And now…it turns out that he was that passionate writer behind those letters.  And he was _touching_ , feeding, taking care of Harry.

 

Severus removed the napkin and plate, handing them to the suddenly present house elf.  He cast one more cleansing charm on the sheets.  “There—now let’s get you into bed.  Are you able to move?”

 

Harry nodded, smiling.  “Yeah, thanks Severus.”  He swung his legs around, watching Severus bring the blankets up to his face. 

 

Harry decided to make a move before he could think too much on it.  He lifted a shaking hand to Snape’s warm face and brushed his cheek. 

 

“There is no need to thank me, Harry.”  Snape said lowly, taking Harry’s hand, and slowly placing it at his side. 

 

“But…”  Harry started, looking into those deep dark eyes.  He couldn’t explain what he was feeling.

 

“Sleep.  We’ll talk later.”  Snape said, turning off the lights with _Nox_.  He didn’t want to admit to himself how good Harry felt, just touching his cheek.

 

Harry fell asleep, starting to snore.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Snape woke with a start. 

 

His nightmares were so vivid, when they involved Potter. 

 

Actually, it had been quite a few years since he’d had any nightmares about the war—but with the recent events, he wasn’t all that surprised at them.  Harry…almost died.  Again. 

 

Half his life had been dedicated to saving that boy.  He’d done it for Lily, of course.  James was a pompous arse, but he did not deserve to die.  Despite all those crude remarks so many years ago, Severus put that aside in Harry’s sixth year.  The boy had a troubled past—which Albus failed to inform him about.  Living in a damned cupboard under the bloody stairs. 

 

 _Lily’s_ son.

 

He bitterly frowned at his thoughts.  He did not want to think about this—none of this mattered. 

 

Harry was safe. 

 

Severus looked him over, while he was sleeping.  He could hardly believe that _this_ was the person behind all of those handwritten notes. 

 

Not that it mattered anymore.  This was _Potter._   Snape wanted to tell himself that the only thing different about the younger wizard was his bettered eyesight…but…

 

He remembered how stunning the boy…man…looked in that striking green shirt, matching his emerald eyes.  True to the letters, at least the eyes were the same, and he remembered how flushed Harry had been in the cheeks.  That reddish pink became his face whenever he got embarrassed, Severus assumed. 

 

 _Though_ , Severus thought to himself, _I hadn’t expected this._   The…touching. 

 

Potter had touched his cheek earlier.  Snape brought his fingers to that cheek after Harry fell asleep.  It was strange, this _thing_ between them.  Potter’s muscled, toned arms were not helping his current thoughts.

 

He sighed to himself, giving up on his thoughts.  Nothing ever made sense with Potter, that much he knew.  He knew one more thing: Harry Potter would never be interested in him. 

 

Letters or no letters, _he_ was not interested in Potter.  Not a chance.  No matter how good he looked…or how good he felt earlier at his side, as he passed out upon his shoulder.  He was not interested in…

 

Harry moved in his sleep, breaking Severus’ thoughts.  He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Snape.  He coughed a little. 

 

Snape jolted up and got a glass of water from the side table. 

 

“You’re awake.”  Snape said, waiting for Harry to sit up.

 

Harry stretched, moving his legs off the bed, looking up at Severus.  He smiled goofily.  “Yeah.”  Then he frowned, “Have you…been here all night again?”

 

Snape looked away and nodded once.  “Drink this.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow—Snape smirked at him.  “It’s water, you idiot.”

 

Harry chuckled and drank the water.  For some reason, Snape’s insults were comforting.  It was more like…playful bantering?  Harry didn’t know.  He sat down the glass of water and tried to stand up. 

 

Snape immediately grabbed him by the waist before he could collapse.  “Not yet—you must eat first.”  Snape had one hand on Harry’s hip, and another under his arm, slowly lowering him to the bed. 

 

Harry darted his eyes to Snape’s.  They were dark, full of concern for him.  He noticed how cautiously the man was touching him.  He blushed, trying to will the redness away, but that gaze was so intense—it bore into his.

 

Snape creased his brows as Potter studied his eyes, blushing again.  Was he truly this embarrassed?  Or…perhaps he was disgusted to have Snape touch him. 

 

Snape started to move away after he sat next to Harry, summoning a plate of food. 

 

“I…I need—”  Harry started to mumble, then as Snape looked over, he noticed Harry start to lose his strength again.  He quickly grabbed him and held him upright, putting a pillow behind him.  He leaned Harry against himself so he could rest against something to hold him up.

 

Harry groaned, then realized he was in the same position as last time.  “Oh!  I’m sorry, Severus.”  He tried to move away, but Snape held onto him. 

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for—you are ill.”  He got the sandwich from the plate, holding it up to Harry’s mouth.  “Try to eat.  The food is infused with vitamins to help you heal faster, since you’re not taking more of the anti-pain potions at this stage.”

 

Harry was surprised at the gentleness this man was giving him.  He felt so weak, but Severus was holding him upright and feeding him.  He took a bite and swallowed.  He continued like this until the plate was empty—but the hand on his arm felt so good.  He ate a little slower at the end, realizing Snape might take his hand away. 

 

Snape looked down into Harry’s big green eyes, after setting the plate down.

 

Harry murmured, “Thank you…so much.  For everything.”  The younger wizard was staring at his lips…but he couldn’t say why. 

 

Snape did, however, notice that there were crumbs on the corners of Harry’s lips. 

 

Harry snapped out of his gaze he didn’t realize he was in when Snape dabbed the napkin against the corners of his lips.

 

Severus set down the napkin—Harry grabbed his hand, testing these feelings he was having suddenly.  He felt his heart race as Severus looked at him again.  He recognized the signs…but it couldn’t be possible to have a crush on Snape…could it?

 

“Was there…something you needed?”  Snape said, a little softer than usual.  He was being extremely patient. 

 

Harry bit his lip.  “You don’t have to agree to this…but…” there was a short silence.

 

Snape waited anxiously.  “Out with it, Harry.”

 

Harry sighed, still touching Snape’s hand, almost afraid he’d run away.  “I…was wondering if we could…talk about our letters.”  His cheeks were red.

 

Snape’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  “I fail to see how the letters are relevant.”

 

“Oh.”  Harry sounded…disappointed?  _No, that can’t be right_ —Severus thought. 

 

Harry spoke again, “They’re still…I mean…” Snape looked at him with those big concerned eyes again.  Harry lost his train of thought.  He could swim in those dark depths.  They were so stunning, just like the rest of Snape’s façade.  The man was always so mysterious—just like in the letters.

 

“Still…what?”  Snape questioned, seriously concerned about the way Potter was acting.

 

“They’re still relevant.  To me.”  Harry stuttered.

 

“Oh.”  Snape said immediately.  He had no idea what to say.  Was Potter truly…considering the thought of…

 

No—it couldn’t _possibly_ be that.

 

However, Harry’s hand still felt warm on his own as he smiled and asked, “Do you remember when you made that joke about puffskeins?” 

 

Snape smirked, “Of course.  The bloody nuisances.” 

 

Harry laughed, “Yeah.  I really enjoyed those little things you told me.”  Harry looked down at their hands.  “It wasn’t just about lust for me.”

 

Snape sighed.  “Potter…Harry.”  Harry looked up at him.  “It would be easier to think of me as someone different than the man from those letters.” 

 

Harry frowned.  “Look, I know I’m not your ideal…partner.”  He shook his head, “But I…fell in love with the man from those notes, Severus.”  Harry squeezed the hand under his. 

 

Snape was stunned, looking down at their hands.  So Harry _did_ like him?  Or, was it just the façade of the man from the letters? 

 

“You are seriously considering…seeing this through?”  Snape said in a hushed tone. 

 

Harry blushed fiercely.  “I—would you want to?  If I said yes?”

 

Snape flinched.  “I…”  The gaze in between them was so intense.  Harry was waiting on an answer, and Severus didn’t really have one.  Severus was considering his options—he could say yes, and lose his dignity.  Or he could say no, which would be the smart decision to make. 

 

But Merlin, those bloody letters were so hot.

 

His gaze dropped down to Harry’s lips, considering the man’s looks.  He had quite a good bone structure in the jaw, and his lips looked plush and soft. 

 

“Severus?”  Harry broke Snape’s thought with a quiet whisper.  He noticed Snape staring at his lips.  Harry brought his hand up to Snape’s cheek, just like he had before.  It felt so warm. 

 

Snape felt his heart thundering in his chest as Harry touched him so intimately.  “I…”

 

He couldn’t say anything else when Harry guided his chin down, pressing his soft, plump lips against his own.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began to kiss him. 

 

Snape’s brain finally registered what was happening.  He knew it was wrong…but he kissed Harry back.  Those lips felt so damned good against his own, massaging him.  He grabbed the side of Harry’s head and coaxed his mouth open. 

 

Harry moaned.  He hadn’t expected Snape to be _this_ fantastic at kissing.  Dear Sweet Merlin, the way the man entered his tongue in his mouth was divine.  Harry met his tongue, exploring the man’s mouth. 

 

And then Snape groaned.  Harry gasped and repeated the same motion with his tongue, earning the same response.  Harry moaned back and pressed himself against Snape. 

 

Snape devoured Potter’s mouth.  Circe, this was beyond erotic.  He hated to admit it, but Potter tasted delicious.  He knew what to do with his tongue, and he made the most enticing sounds.

 

Harry stroked Snape’s cheek, then ran his fingers through the black strands of hair.  Severus grasped the back of Potter’s hair in response. 

 

Harry groaned, “Oh, sweet Merlin…”  And went back to kissing Severus.

 

“Potter.”  Severus growled back at him, getting harder.  Their kisses were becoming more needy.  More heated. 

 

Then Severus felt Harry open his pants with wandless magic, pulling out his long, hard erection from his trousers.  Harry looked at the impressive length, wrapping his fingers around it. 

 

Harry whispered, “Gods, Severus.  You weren’t lying…you are so fucking huge.” 

 

Snape looked at him with fiery eyes.  “You…are you sure you want…to do this with me?”  He asked, already knowing from the kinky letters that Harry in fact loved a good, hard length on a man.  They had gotten this far, but Harry might have changed his mind.

 

“Oh…”  Harry groaned, stroking the big cock in his hands.  He kissed the man again, stroking him up and down slowly.  He moved his mouth to the man’s ear, licking his earlobe.  He whispered, “You already know I do, Severus.”

 

Snape shivered, the way he said his name, the way Harry was stroking him.  “Harry!”  He growled. 

 

Harry shivered, kissing the man’s neck.  He looked him in the eyes, smirking, before leaning down to suck that hard length down to the hilt. 

 

Snape gasped, “Oh, my—sweet fucking Circe!”  He grabbed Harry’s head and tried not to hold him down as the young man sucked masterfully on his hardened cock. 

 

Harry bobbed up and down, licking the underside of Snape’s erection, even toying with his balls.  Snape was shaking, “Oh!  Fuck!”  He called out, trying to quiet himself, but giving up.  At this point, he didn’t care who heard.  He watched Harry look up at him, sucking deeply.  He almost came.

 

He pulled on Potter’s hair.  “I’m going…to…cum if you—oh _Merlin_ —keep doing that!” 

 

Harry smirked around the big length and sucked harder.  Snape held Harry’s head down and couldn’t help but thrust and moan out desperately.  It was so uncharacteristic of Snape, the way he was moaning like that. 

 

“Fuck!”  He groaned, his eyes practically rolling back.  His hips thrusted into Potter’s mouth, using those soft lips and that tight, wet heat.

 

Harry came up for air, just for a moment.  “Let me taste you, Severus.”  He said, just before sucking that cock down his throat again. 

 

Snape felt his whole body spasm as he held Harry’s shoulders and thrusted.  “ _Yesss…”_   He came down the young wizard’s throat, being sucked dry. 

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from coming, too, as his former Potions Professor made those irresistible, erotic sounds.

 

Harry didn’t realize how _good_ Severus could taste.  He licked Snape’s sensitive, now soft, prick dry. 

 

Severus seemed to be in a haze.  “You…you just…”

 

Harry fastened Snape’s pants, no longer blushing.  He was rather satisfied.

 

The man placed his hand on Harry’s cheek.  Harry looked at him with a surprised blush—how could he blush after this?

 

Like a magnet being pulled, Harry found his way to Severus Snape’s lips, giving him a gentle, tender kiss. 

 

“You…haven’t even been pleasured.”  Snape said between kisses, laying Harry back down on the bed. 

 

Harry blushed harder.  “I wouldn’t say that.”

 

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked down at Harry’s pants.  There was a slight, tender smile on his face—so rare, Harry gasped at the sight.  The other wizard seemed so…oddly touched that Harry came without any action on his part. 

 

Snape shivered at the thought, pulling the younger wizard close again.  Harry wasn’t the boy he thought, Snape was starting to realize.  Though it seemed ridiculous for Harry and himself to be _involved_ , it _had_ been such a very, very long time. 

 

He decided to not think about it for the rest of the night.

 

He had those last lingering thoughts as Harry enthusiastically kissed him back, using his tongue, applying pressure in the right places.  Merlin, if they kept this up, Snape would actually get hard again. 

 

Harry moaned—then he yawned, breaking apart from Snape’s mouth.  “Mmm…sorry Severus.”  He leaned in again, but Snape rested his hand on Harry’s chest to stop him from moving forward. 

 

“You need to rest.”  Snape said, sounding quite tired himself.

 

Harry felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  He wanted so desperately to see that smile on Snape’s lips again. 

 

Before he forgot, he performed a quick cleaning charm on himself wordlessly.  Snape did the same, but said the charm aloud on himself.  He looked at Harry, who wore a questioning gaze.

 

“Er…”  Harry blushed.  “Severus?”

 

Snape drawled, “Hmm?”

 

Harry went on, “I was wondering…well…you seem tired…”

 

Then Snape really did smile at the corners of his lips. Harry beamed back at him, not caring how ridiculous he looked.

 

“I believe I have good reason to be tired, Harry.”  There was a small amount of humor in his tone.

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah.  Do you want to…come over here with me?  I mean, we can transfigure the bed for more room—”  Harry started to ramble, but stopped as Snape got up from his chair and transfigured the bed.  Then, his clothes, into black night wear.

 

Harry smiled, “Good.”  He sighed.

 

Snape got onto the bed—which was now quite large, with a comfortable pillow.  He turned on his side, feeling Harry’s body heat behind him. 

 

“Good night, Severus.”  Harry yawned and started to doze off.

 

“…Indeed.”  Snape said eventually, letting sleep take him.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

_The Next Morning_

 

Harry woke up, stretching out in the bed.  He felt much better than yesterday.  What even happened yesterday? 

 

_What day is it…_

 

He looked over at the empty chair—the one usually occupied by Severus.

 

“Christ.”  Harry said without thinking.  His brain finally caught up with him.  He’d…Severus and he had…oh.  And _then_ …

 

Right—he remembered.  His cock remembered.  But where was Severus?

 

He grabbed his wand and whimpered at the pain.  He could take it.  He had to find Severus.  Had he scared him away? 

 

His mind was telling him so many things all at once.  _He doesn’t want me.  Never did—he ran off.  He was just humoring me.  He…still thinks I’m a freak._

 

Harry swallowed his tears and refused to give up.  He cast a quick refreshing charm on himself, barely able to grab his water and sip it. 

 

He studied the room.  It looked different than before.  He shoved that thought aside.

 

Maybe he was strong enough to walk.  _I have to try._

 

He slid his feet to the floor.  He took a deep breath and tried to stand up. 

 

A blanket of sudden darkness took him over.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

‘ _Harry!’_

 

‘ _Harry!_ ’

 

Harry heard someone saying his name.  Slowly, he opened his eyes. 

 

“Drink this.”  A potion was placed at his mouth.

 

“But I…”  He was about to question.

 

“Now.”  The voice sounded firm.  Harry did as told and drank the potion. 

 

His vision was less blurry, and his head cleared up.  He was given another potion by…

 

“Severus!”  Harry said, then coughed.

 

Snape was holding another potion.  “Take this, Harry.  It’s going to replenish your nutrients you’ve lost.  The first one was for you to regain clarity from your fall.”

 

Harry looked up at the man, who had a pained expression on his face.  He drank what was in the vial without hesitation.

 

Snape brushed his fingers as he took the vial from him.  Harry looked into his eyes.  “Uhm…”

 

Snape turned away from him, “I must prepare your next potion.  Madame Pomfrey has another case to deal with—in the meantime, I have agreed to tend to you in my rooms, connected to my lab.”

 

Harry coughed, trying desperately to speak.  “Severus—wait.  Please, we have to talk about—”

 

Snape cut him off, “It was wrong of me to take advantage of you, Potter.  You are sick—”

 

“No!”  Harry nearly yelled, “I need you!”

 

There was silence.  Harry heard what he said aloud, and it sounded ridiculous.  He shouldn’t have said that. 

 

Snape’s eyes were questioning him.  Bearing into him, trying to assess him. 

 

“Need me?”  He repeated the words, then nodded.  “For your health, yes.  Harry, I should not have—“

 

“I _wanted_ to.”  Harry said softly.  “I…did I…scare you away?”  He looked at the man trying to will away the water in his eyes.

 

 Snape had a look of befuddlement.  He stepped closer, bringing a chair across from the bed and sat down.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand.  You…weren’t in your right mind when you—”

 

Harry sighed, “Oh.  You want to pretend like…like it didn’t happen.  Like we didn’t…”  He turned away, embarrassed.  He was so angry at himself for even thinking this could be possible.  “You hate me.”  He whispered, still turned away from the older wizard.

 

Severus said softly, “No.”

 

Harry looked back at him immediately, wiping his eyes. 

 

Snape sighed.  “I had thought it was best to forget about it…Harry.  I do not hate you.  Quite the opposite, actually.”  

 

Harry’s eyes widened.  “You wanted to forget?  Why?”

 

Severus’ eyes were softer than ever.  “Certainly you’ve had second thoughts since our…last encounter.”

 

Harry shook his head.  “I know that…we were both taken by the moment.  And we’re not exactly…well, we wouldn’t have gone after each other if it hadn’t been for the letters.”  Harry gulped.  Snape had that unreadable expression on his face.  Harry reached out bravely and touched the man’s cheek.  Snape’s mask faded and he involuntarily, slightly, leaned into Harry’s touch before jerking away.

 

“Please, Potter.  Don’t make a scene.”  He said in his snarky Professor voice—the one Harry remembered like yesterday.

 

Harry gave him a small frown.  “Sn…Severus.  I’m trying to tell you that I don’t regret what happened.  If you don’t want me, just tell me and get it over with.  I…”  Harry didn’t realize the small tear that hit his shirt was his own.  “Oh, bloody hell.  I’m not good with this stuff.  It’s pretty obvious you don’t want me.  You don’t have to tell me, Snape.”  Harry turned his head away and sniffled. 

 

Severus rested his hand on Harry’s.  “Harry—I’m…sorry.”

 

Harry stopped at that.  He’d never heard his Professor apologize for anything.  He turned to him, about to ask what for, but the pair of lips cut him off and kissed him.  Gods, the man could kiss.  His lips massaging his own, the heat between them.  Harry moaned of relief.  Severus ran one hand through Harry’s mess of hair and snaked his tongue into Harry’s mouth.  The older man groaned like Harry never heard before. 

 

Harry parted to catch his breath, realizing he was clutching his former Professor’s robes.  “So…you want me?  Even though…I’m not…”  He breathed against the man’s mouth.  Snape kissed him in response. 

 

He shoved him back onto the bed and looked into Harry’s eyes.  “Harry—it is I who should be asking that question.  Why would a beautiful—handsome…young wizard want _me_?”  The older wizard blushed at his own carelessness of his words. 

 

Harry blushed brightly.  “You…think I’m beautiful?”

 

Snape sighed.  “I only meant—”

 

Harry cut him off this time.  “I don’t know why I want you.”

 

Snape rolled his eyes.  “High praise, indeed.”

 

Harry laughed.  “That’s not what I meant.  I like talking with you…and, I’m attracted to you.”  Harry blushed.  “I never thought that I would be, before we met again, but…do I have to explain?”

 

Severus looked at him with a dead stare.  “I don’t see what I could possibly offer to you.  I’m old enough to be your senior.  You have everyone drooling at your feet.  Yet you want me?”  He raised a brow. 

 

Harry had a heated look in his eyes.  “Don’t remind me…everyone wants me.  It’s atrocious.  They don’t even _know_ me.”  That made Severus drop his mouth a bit.  Harry sighed.  “Look—I don’t care about age.  Wizards live long lives anyway.  And…you’re handsome.  I like how you look, Severus.”  Snape scoffed at him.  Harry sighed, “I’m telling you the truth.  I just _like_ you.”  _Love?_   Harry thought to himself. 

 

Snape couldn’t really believe it.  Harry Potter offering himself to him? 

 

And the boy—no, man—seemed so genuine. 

 

“Let’s just see where this goes, Severus.”  Harry’s eyes gleamed in the soft light.  “I want to get to know you.  We never really had a chance before, did we?”

 

Snape smiled, just a little.  “I suppose we never did.”

 

Harry leaned in to kiss Severus gently on the lips.  He shivered.  “Things feel electric with you.”

 

Snape gulped, “Electric?”

 

Harry nodded.  “Like…excitement.  I’ve never had that with anyone, Severus.”

 

“Neither have I.” 

 

Harry kissed the man again, softly and slowly.  “Did you feel that?”  He asked gruffly.

 

Snape’s voice was muddled.  “How could I not?” 

 

Harry didn’t need to kiss the man again—Severus was already molding his lips to Harry’s.  It really _was_ electric, kissing this man.  Perhaps it was the challenge of kissing Severus Snape, or maybe it was the fantasy coming to life, meeting the man behind the notes.  All Harry really knew was that he was drowning in this man’s deep kisses and sultry groans and…

 

Just like that, Harry almost fell off the bed, opening his eyes to an empty room.  He looked around, touching his lips.  They were still wet.  “Severus?”

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Snape needed to get ahold of himself, for Merlin’s sake!  He would _not_ be seduced by Harry…no, Mister Potter again.  _Why must he be so fit?_   Snape groaned inwardly.

 

He knew it was wrong of him to leave like that, but it was better this way.  For both of them.

 

Snape frowned at his actions.  The only thing he could do was wait until Harry got better, and then the boy could leave.  _He’ll be asleep soon anyway._

 

He drugged the boy’s water with a sleeping potion.  The more sleep, the better for his health, in this particular case.  Damned curse.

 

Snape went to his kitchen, feeling hungry.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry was confused.  He didn’t understand this man.  Or…

 

Well, he _had_ been loopy.  Was it all a dream?  Were those magnificent kisses, those intoxicating sounds, all made up in his head?

 

He coughed, grabbing some water.  Chugging it down, he suddenly felt so very tired, and he let sleep take him once more.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! Happy Hols!  
> EXPLICIT WARNING--THE KIDS SHOULD GO TO SLEEP NOW.  
> Please comment! <3 <3

**_PART TWO_ **

 

Harry awoke wrapped in a warm black blanket.  He reached over, blinking to clear his eyes, and grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand.  He sat up slowly.  He felt much better, thank Merlin. 

 

After chugging the water and wiping his mouth, he decided to try to stand up.  He placed his feet on the cold floor, wincing a little at the change in temperature.

 

Very slowly, he stood up.  He couldn’t feel any pain…he started to walk.  He felt completely normal. 

 

“Feeling better, I see.”

 

That voice at the door made him stumble a little, but Snape caught him in time.  “Yeah, looks like.”  Harry rasped, still not used to being touched by Severus.  He looked into those onyx eyes, so deep and caring.  “I’m in your rooms still.”

 

Snape quirked his lips up.  “A most accurate observation, Potter.”

 

Harry frowned, “Please…call me Harry.  After everything—”

 

He held a finger to Harry’s lips.  “Perhaps we should concentrate on your well-being at the moment…Harry.  You’re close to full recovery.  Soon you’ll be able to return to your normal life.”  Snape looked away, taking Harry’s hand.  “Come—you must eat something.  I have made breakfast for us.”

 

Harry nodded, although he wasn’t going to give up on Severus just yet.  Not until they talked about the letters.

 

He could walk okay, but he still leaned on Severus for support.  He squeezed Snape’s hand, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.  It was a small gesture, but it was all he could afford to do for now.  If he did anything else, Snape might kick him out of his rooms and back into the Hospital Wing.

 

There were two black chairs at a wooden table in the dining area.  It wasn’t a large area, but it looked cozy and well cared for.  That area connected to a small kitchen, and beside that area was a living room with a nice sofa.  The room had many, _many_ bookcases, and they were as tall as the ceiling.

 

“Wow,” Harry gasped, forgetting Snape was still grasping him to hold him up. 

 

Severus guided Harry to the black chair.  “Not what you expected, P…Harry?”

 

Harry smiled at him.  “It’s amazing.”  He looked around, seeing a few other doors.  “What’s in those rooms?”

 

Severus summoned the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for Harry, along with a tall glass of orange juice.  Harry ate immediately as Snape started talking. 

 

“The first one, next to the guest room you stayed in, is my room—which you are _not_ permitted to enter.”  He scoffed, “The next room is my personal potions lab, and the last room is the bath.”  He looked at Harry, trying not to smile at the boy trying to talk with his mouth full.

 

“Oh—“ he said, gulping down his eggs, swallowing some juice.  “Erm, I really appreciate this, Severus.  The food is delicious.  I should have known it would be amazing.”  Harry smiled.  He really did appreciate this—Snape didn’t have to bring Harry into his own personal space like this.  “I hope I’m not intruding.”  He added, just as Severus summoned his own plate.

 

Snape was surprised at Harry’s thankfulness.  “Of course not, Harry.  I do not mind—my research has been slow as of late, and this gives me something else to focus on.  Besides,” He took a small sip of juice, “Madame Pomfrey has her hands full as it is.  I’m sure you recall how students have the habit of injuring themselves.”  He smirked, finally eating his eggs.

 

Harry laughed a little.  “Yes, I do.  I’m sure she’s got loads to do there.  Is McGonagall—er, Professor McGonagall—still the Headmistress?”

 

Snape nodded, “Yes.  She quite enjoys the position.  Professor Gibbins teaches transfiguration now.  She’s shown herself both intelligent in many subjects and respectful to staff and students.  Gibbins is also the head of Gryffindor House.”  Snape said before taking a bite of his bacon. 

 

It was so strange to see Snape making conversation with him, being completely open.  Harry couldn’t stop staring at the man’s lips as he nibbled on his bacon. 

 

Snape raised a brow at him, and Harry blushed, looking back at his plate.  He took a piece of bacon as well.  “How long do you suppose I’ll be in recovery, Severus?”

 

Snape dabbed his mouth with a napkin, looking at Harry.  He spoke with a sigh.  “One month, more or less.  The bartender put a very poisonous concoction in your drink…it slowly takes away your power.  If it had been anyone else, they would have died almost instantly.”  Snape said.  He looked angry, Harry noticed. 

 

“Should I even ask why he wanted to kill me?”  Harry sighed.  As if there needed to be a reason.

 

Snape stilled.  “They’re still interrogating him at Azkaban—but the Ministry suspects he was hired by a Death Eater.”

 

Harry went pale.  “Oh.  Christ.”  He thought, perhaps stupidly, that this part of his life was over.  The part where he had to figure everything out on his own, and try to stay as safe as he could before an unexpected attack.

 

Snape read Harry’s mind like an open book.  He knew the man was scared.  He then furrowed his brows at Harry’s next thought, _Gods, can I still use magic?  Did that potion take my power away?_

 

Snape waited for Harry to ask the question, but it never came.  “I also wanted to inform you that the potion was unsuccessful at stripping you of your power.  After your full recovery, you’ll have the same ability to do magic as before.  At the moment, you seem to have…limited capacity.”

 

Then Snape added, “It’s best if you don’t do any magic—at least for the first week.  Perhaps after that, you’ll have enough strength and stamina.  Do I make myself clear?”  He wanted to make sure Harry wouldn’t hurt himself, or stress himself out.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes.  “Yeah.  Alright.”  He had thought Snape was using Legillimens, and this proved his theory.  He almost smiled to himself.  Perhaps later he would show Snape something, if the man insisted on entering his mind.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

At the end of the night, Harry went back into the guest room and had a perfect plan to get Severus to talk about the letters.  Or, at least, he thought it was a pretty good plan.

 

He was going to enter Severus’ dreams.

 

He knew it was risky, especially still being in recovery.  But this was the only way he could get the man to open up to him, and to let Severus know that he wanted him.  Yearned for him.  Even today, as they got to know each other more, he found it so easy to talk to Severus.  Conversation just flowed with them.

 

Back during the war, Hermione had told him a spell to enter someone else’s dreams.  Harry remembered, she researched this topic for him after she found out that Voldemort was somehow entering Harry’s mind.  Of course, their theory was wrong, but the spell was still useful.  It’s quite old magic—the witch or wizard using the spell has to chant ‘ _Somnium tuum, et non intrabit’_ three times, and they have to say the name of the person whose dream they want to enter.

 

At least it didn’t involve moving, Harry thought to himself.  _Alright, now or never._

 

Harry began the chanting, “Somnium tuum, et non intrabit, Severus Snape.  Somnium tuum, et non intrabit, Severus Snape.”  Harry started to feel a little dizzy, but this was the only way to find out how Snape really felt.  “Somnium tuum, et non intrabit, Severus Snape.” 

 

Suddenly, Harry found himself in complete darkness.

 

~~HP/SS~~

Harry opened his eyes again.  He seemed to be in a well-lit room…it looks like a library.  He took a walk through the bookcases, searching for Severus.

 

“Excuse me…”  Harry was tapped on the shoulder.  “Would you hand me that book over there, please?”  Harry turned around.  He knew that voice.

 

“ _Severus_?”  Harry whispered.  The man…wasn’t a man at all.  _No_ , Harry corrected, _he is a man…just, a younger man._

 

The young man’s eyes squinted.  “Harry.  What are you doing here?”  He crossed his arms.  He looked skinnier, and there wasn’t as harsh of a line between his brows. 

 

Harry quickly handed him the book he wanted, and said, “I want…can we talk?  I want to ask you something.”

 

Snape waved away the book, “Set that down, Potter!  Yes, we can talk.  But I’ll ask the first question.” 

 

Harry nodded.  Snape looked puzzled, “This library—how did you find me?  I don’t even know how _I’m_ here.”

 

“Well—actually, erm…you’re dreaming.  Dreaming about me.”  Harry supposed it wasn’t a complete lie. Severus _was_ dreaming about him…only, not out of choice.

 

Severus’ eyes darkened.  “Oh?”  He stepped forward, tracing Harry’s forearm.  “So, I can do whatever I want with you?”  He whispered in Harry’s ear.

 

Harry whimpered.  He guessed that answered his question, whether or not Snape truly liked him.  But…he still had to be sure.  He whispered back, “Severus…I have a question now.  Do you—even after knowing it was me in those letters—do you want me?”  Harry fumbled with his words.  It was hard to think, with Severus so close to him. 

 

Severus pulled back—Harry was so close to his face now.  The man looked less troubled.  His eyes looked clearer somehow.  “You always _were_ slow, Potter.” 

 

Harry groaned as Severus kissed him with force, those lips massaging his own.  Severus’ tongue entered Harry’s mouth teasingly.  Harry kissed Severus for all he was worth.  He brushed his tongue against his. 

 

Then he felt Severus grab his arse, and the man moaned inside his mouth.  Gods, he didn’t know it would be like _this_.  This good, this erotic.

 

Severus parted from Harry, whispering against his lips.  “Proof enough for you?”

 

Harry nodded, but regretfully stepped slightly back.  “Wait—but you—the older you—he isn’t…”

 

“He wants you.  _I_ want you.”  Snape said a little breathlessly.  “He won’t remember our encounter upon waking—I’m the one he shuts out during the day.  He only indulges in his dreams.  _Our_ dreams.”

 

“How can I show him—you—that I…I want you?  That I’m the same person from the letters that he remembers?  Please.”  Harry begged, not knowing what else to do.

 

The younger looking Snape stepped forward, smirking at him.  Harry shivered as the other wizard pulled him closer by the arse.  “Don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”  He whispered against his lips again.  This younger Severus was bold…and Harry liked it. 

 

Harry said huskily, “He’s so stubborn.”

 

The man chuckled darkly.  “He’s afraid.  He thinks he doesn’t deserve you.  He…”

 

The man stopped talking, kissing Harry’s neck.  “What?”  Harry asked, trying to focus.

 

“He’s intoxicated by you.  That’s the problem—he knows there’s someone better suited for you than an ex-Death Eater.”  The young Severus sounded exhausted.

 

Harry kissed him hard on the lips.  “There’s _no one_ better for me!”  He said, between fiery kisses.  “Can’t he see that?”  Harry let his hand grab Snape’s hair as he kissed him. 

 

“He’s almost here.”  The younger Snape said.  Harry parted.  He didn’t know how to exit the dream.  “How do I…”

 

The younger Snape pointed in the direction of the light.  “Go—now!”

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry woke up to a cold sweat, gasping for air.  He stupidly almost summoned a glass of water, but quickly realized that he had water on his nightstand.  He gulped it down.

 

He quickly stood up, wondering how he could sweat so much.  _I guess that spell was pretty intense,_ Harry thought.  But, he was glad he took the risk.  He now knew that Severus fancied him—now all he had to do was just…plan his next move.

 

He shivered.  Walking toward the bath, he decided he’d take a shower, then get something small to eat.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry woke up peacefully, in a comfortable wrap of his warm blankets.  He stretched, remembering what had happened last night.  He groaned, rubbing his face, then staring up at the ceiling.  He had to think about his next move. 

 

He had to wonder—even though Severus wanted him, was it serious?  Maybe he’d play it by ear?

 

“Fucking hell…” Harry muffled. 

 

“Indeed, Harry.”  Severus said with a glint of humor in his eyes.  He was standing at the doorway, leaning on the frame. 

 

Harry was startled.  “Sev-Severus?  What,  I mean…what are you doing?”  He tried to make himself calm. Could Severus know what he did? 

 

“I noticed,” he paused, walking inside, “that you utilized the shower last night.”  His eyes burned of curiosity.  “Are you experiencing any fevers?”

 

How did he know?  Oh god, Harry’s mind was racing.  “Yes,” he admitted, “I did have a fever last night.  I…er…I needed a glass of water, and I’ve gotten used to summoning beverages.  It was stupid.”  He said, muttering under his breath.  He waited for Snape to lash out on him, agreeing that his stupidity was the bane of his existence.

 

But Severus just stood there, looking a little concerned.  “Harry.”  Harry met his eyes.  “You’re being terribly harsh on yourself.  Are you feeling quite alright this morning?  I could make us something different for breakfast.”  Severus added.  He didn’t know why, but he was in a particularly good mood this morning. 

 

Harry was shocked at the man’s kindness and sincerity.  “Oh…wow.”  He swooned, trying to regain his composure.  “I mean…thank you, Severus.  That means a lot to me.”

 

Snape just rolled his eyes and snorted. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, trying to get up.  “I’m okay.  I think I’ll be fine—what do you prefer for breakfast?”  Harry did wonder what the man liked.

 

Snape grabbed him by the arm, helping him up.  “Alright?”  Harry nodded, trying not to get lost in the man’s onyx eyes.  “I actually prefer something light in the mornings, perhaps an assortment of fruit and toast with black coffee.”

 

Harry smiled.  Big shocker—Snape likes his coffee black.  “Mhm…sounds good to me.”

 

Snape ignored Harry’s swooning and made breakfast for them both. 

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

The days went on, and Severus was still unsure about Harry’s health.  He was thinking about making a potion to speed up the healing process, but would that really work in Harry’s condition? 

 

He was focused in his lab, just finishing up a potion, when he heard a knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” he drawled.  He waved his cauldron clean after gathering the remains of the potion, turning around to see Harry smiling nervously at him.

 

“Hi.”  Harry said, a little nervous. 

 

Snape raised a brow.  Harry cleared his throat and took a couple of steps forward.  “What’cha working on?”  Even his voice sounded a little unsteady. 

 

Snape decided to tell him what he was doing—it couldn’t hurt.  Besides, Harry wouldn’t want to stay here forever.  He’d want to live the rest of his life in peace.  Severus shifted, “I was actually attempting to find something for you…to help you heal faster.”

 

Harry had a look of admiration on his face.  Snape knew he didn’t deserve it.

 

“You’ve been doing so much for me, Severus.  I…I’m sure you’d rather be doing other things.”  Harry looked off to the side, studying the room.  There were shelves upon shelves of ingredients, and multiple cauldrons in the middle of the room, along with a workbench and a few books scattered about. 

 

Severus shook his head.  “No.”  He would not rather be doing something else.  Harry was all he could bloody well think about after their kissing…their sexual encounter.  He would either do _this_ or be distracted doing anything else.  He couldn’t even focus on his research! 

 

Harry’s voice snapped him out of his haze.  “No?”  He stepped closer.  Damn the boy.  “You want me gone, don’t you?”  Harry wore a slight frown.

 

Snape sighed, “It isn’t that.”  Would he really have to spell it out to Potter?  This entire situation was… _beyond_ embarrassing.  He did not _want_ to be attracted to Potter.  The young man, whose father had given him hell throughout his entire school-years, and of whom he was practically trained to hate during the war.  It wasn’t hard to hate him then.  He looked enough like his father to pass as James.

 

But this boy…he wasn’t a boy at all.  He was courageous in a sickeningly admirable way, whereas James was always running on popularity and attention.  Harry was one of the most selfless individuals he’d met—and he didn’t have to know that when he was teaching him Potions.  Regardless…after talking to him, having multiple and surprisingly pleasant conversations with him during these first couple of weeks, Snape found himself totally disgusted by his previous behavior toward Potter.

 

He deserved someone so much _better_ than some ex-Death Eater.  Potter…Harry…deserved someone just as selfless as he was.  Someone just as _caring_.  And Snape considered himself both indulgent and inconsiderate. 

 

Harry laid his hand on the work table, looking into Snape’s eyes.  Severus’ thoughts were once again interrupted by Harry’s voice.  “We’ve been here for nearly two weeks now…please, just talk to me, Severus.”  His eyes were large with worry.  Had this young man really saved the Wizarding World?

 

Severus stared into those beautiful green eyes he had grown to admire.  “I do not believe there is anything to discuss.  I’ve created a potion to help you heal faster, so that you can get on with your life, however you wish to live it.  I need to test it before administering it to you.”  Snape said coldly.  It was too hard to look Potter in the eyes.  He’d turned around, swirling his robes, walking to the cauldron and looking down into the black abyss.  “You will not be here for much longer.”

 

Harry’s heart nearly broke for the man in front of him.  Severus used to be nearly impossible to read when he was his Potions Professor, but in these two weeks of getting to know him, Harry had broken down a wall or two between them.  As it turns out, Snape wasn’t as good of a spy as he used to be—and Harry saw the little signs that gave the older wizard’s emotions away. 

 

Snape’s hand was clenching the cauldron.  He was breathing steadily—a sign that he was trying to remain calm.  He heard him speak again, “Are you still here, Harry?”

 

He’d began calling him ‘Harry’ instead of ‘Potter.’  Not all the time, but enough.

 

Harry remembered what he learned in that dream.  The younger Severus had told him not to take ‘no’ for an answer.  He took a breath and stepped forward.  “Severus.  I’m not leaving you.  Not when you’re like this.”  He sounded braver than he felt, laying a hand on Severus’ clothed arm. 

 

Severus turned his head slightly.  “Like _what_ , Harry?  Reasonable?  Competent?”  Harry stopped himself from chuckling.  He knew what Snape really felt, after all.

 

“No.”  Harry said, cutting the air.  “Hurt.”

 

Severus completely turned around, with Harry nearly jumping back.  “Hurt, Potter?  I do not need to be coddled like some teenager—Harry, are you listening to me?”

 

Harry saw the pain in his eyes and frowned.  He listened to Severus tell him more about how he was just fine, but couldn’t the man see it? 

 

Harry didn’t want to push him, but he was beginning to realize that Snape wasn’t ever going to make a move.  He would always think that there would be someone better out there for Harry. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ stiff figure.  He didn’t care how awkward Snape felt right now—he _needed_ this.  It had been weeks since any sort of contact, other than brushing fingers occasionally at dinner when Harry needed a napkin.  He melted onto Snape, and Severus felt Harry’s warmth radiate around him.  He could not resist this. 

 

There were not many pleasant moments in Severus’ life, so he took full advantage of them when they came along.  Instead of coming up with another snide comment, he just let Harry hold him.  He refused to hold him back…but he eventually wrapped his arms around Harry’s back as well.

 

Harry said something near his ear that he couldn’t quite make out. 

 

“What?”  His voice was much more ragged than he would have liked.  To Snape’s horror, he realized his erection was making an appearance against Harry’s thigh.

 

Harry looked up at him, pulling back.  He smiled softly.  “I know you’re worried about me, Severus.  I’ll take the potion if you want.  But there’s something that you should know.”

 

Severus forced himself to look away from Harry’s tempting lips he kissed before.  “If I must, then by all means, spell it out for me, Harry.”  He tried for an even voice, but again, it didn’t quite work.

 

Harry took a breath.  “I like you, Severus.  I like spending time with you.  Our conversations flow easily, and I admit that I haven’t minded staying here one bit.  Every time I learn something new about you, I end up liking you more.  I don’t want to leave you, Severus.  I…I want…”  Harry bit his lip.  He didn’t know how to ask this sort of thing—and he couldn’t just claim Severus.  It had to be his decision, after all.

 

But Snape was looking at him with such raw intensity that he lost all train of thought.  His onyx eyes stood out against his perfect, porcelain skin, and his raven hair which hung around his head made him look distinguished.  Harry nearly leaned in, but he found himself staring at those small lips, almost whining at how much he wanted to kiss Severus. 

 

Snape finally spoke, darkly and richly, “What…do you _want_?”  He told himself that Harry was out of his mind—that he didn’t know what he really wanted.  But the truth was, these past couple of weeks had actually been more than comfortable for Severus as well.  Perhaps it was because Snape had nearly isolated himself after the war, but he was pleasantly surprised that Harry could make intelligent conversation—and he was an excellent chess partner. 

 

Of course, it was more than just chess and conversation to Snape.  He admitted to himself that he could not stop thinking about what was said in those letters they wrote.  What they wanted—how much they got along.  By Merlin…Severus knew he must be out of his wits to _want_ Harry James Potter.  His control was slipping—his guards were falling.  Harry was getting better at reading him…and Snape was letting him.

 

Harry parted his lips, about to speak.  He looked into Snape’s wide eyes and whispered, “ _You._ ”  He paused, licking his lips.  “I want you, Severus.”

 

Snape spun him around, backing him up to the door.  Harry barely had time to catch his breath when Severus growled, “You _fool_.  Driving me insane!”  Harry groaned at Snape’s hand going up his shirt.  “Yes,” he whimpered, “please.”

 

Snape’s eyes glowered.  “You keep tempting me, Harry.  Make me stop—Merlin knows I can’t.  Not with the things you keep suggesting.”  Snape’s voice shivered down Harry’s spine, smoky and hot for him.  Harry grabbed Snape’s hard cock through his robes.  “That’s the idea.”  Harry said through gritted teeth, just wanting to kiss the stubborn man already.

 

Snape moaned, then growled back at Harry, pinching his left nipple.  He watched the younger wizard squirm.  “You do not know who you are dealing with, Potter.  You—”

 

Harry cut him off, “Deserve someone else!  I get it, okay?  But I _want_ _you._   I want no one else but _you!_   You stubborn git!  How many times—”

 

Snape’s lips surprised Harry’s—pressing against his words trying to escape.  It was a surprisingly soft kiss—but not tentative.  Soft, slow, and fucking marvelous.  Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck.  “Mmm…”  He moaned into the kiss, feeling Snape slip his tongue into his mouth.  Stars, it felt like heaven. 

 

Snape actually moaned aloud when Harry brushed his tongue against Severus’.  Gods, Severus was too weak for resisting this sort of pleasure.  He had known deep down he’d cave if Harry kept pressing on. 

 

Whether Potter deserved someone else or not, Snape did not share what was _his_. 

 

His hand was still up Harry’s shirt, clawing gently at his skin.  Harry whimpered, looking down at Snape’s flushed cheeks.  He stroked the man’s cheek and kissed him again. 

 

Snape removed his hand from Harry’s skin and ripped off his shirt, with buttons flying everywhere. 

 

“Oh god yes!”  Harry yelped.  “Yes!”

 

It was a fucking revelation when Severus sucked on Harry’s tasty left nipple.  Swirling it around with his tongue, hearing Harry make sounds like that, made Snape realize that he never wanted another man.  He only wanted Harry. 

 

He licked his way down Harry’s chest, kissing Harry’s belly-button.  He slid his tongue inside.  Harry hissed.  Severus smirked up at Harry’s frustrated and flushed face, grabbing his thick hard cock through his Muggle jeans. 

 

Harry opened his mouth in surprise, then bit his lip and groaned.  “Severus,” he choked.  “Are you…will you…?”

 

Snape answered him with his eyes as he—torturously slowly—unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s jeans.  His hand cupped Harry’s erection through his green boxers.  He raised a brow at Harry for the color choice.  Harry grinned sheepishly, “I…thought you’d like them.”

 

Severus’ eyes widened.  He pulled down the boxers without warning.  Harry gasped at the air hitting his hard cock. 

 

“I like them very _much_ , Mister Potter.”  Snape said huskily.  He wrapped his hands around Harry’s impressive red cock, already so hard for him.  Harry’s mouth was open as if he’d say something, but he remained completely silent as Severus stared up at him, laving his tongue on the tip of his cock. 

 

Harry made an indistinguishable sound as he watched Snape wrap his soft lips around the tip of his penis.  Harry could hear his heart beating out of his chest as Snape sucked the tip with such a matter-of-fact expression. 

 

Severus began sucking him in, inch by inch.  Harry moaned, hardly recognizing his own voice.  “Fuck!  Yes!  Yes, oh my fucking god, yes!”  He grabbed Snape’s silky head of hair, shaking. 

 

Snape was some fucking expert at sucking.  That’s what Harry thought as Severus bobbed slowly up and down on his sensitive cock.  Harry rolled his eyes back.  He gritted his teeth.  “Severus!  Wait!  Wait, please!”  He gripped Severus’ hair. 

 

Snape stopped his sucking, toying with Harry’s balls.  He rested the tip of Harry’s cock against his cheek. 

 

Harry held his breath as Snape’s voice was so dark for him.  “I want you to cum for me, Harry.  Cum for me—cum in my mouth.”  And then he licked Harry’s enlarged cock from root to tip.

 

Harry let out a guttural sound when Severus sucked his entire length in his hot, tight mouth.  He felt his cock in the back of Snape’s throat, and he saw stars as he felt himself unravel.  Load after load entered Severus’ waiting, wanting mouth—and Harry screamed at his release.  “ _Oh!  Severus!  Yes!  Fuck!_ ”  Harry felt himself grab at the door for anything to keep himself upright.  He looked down at Severus, who had taken all of his load in his mouth. 

 

Severus licked his lips and rose to stroke Harry’s cheek.  Harry grabbed the back of the man’s head and kissed him deeply, fiercely.  He tasted his cum in Snape’s mouth.  “Did I hurt you?”  Harry mumbled in between kisses.

 

“No.”  Whispered Snape, still not wanting to come back to reality.  His erection was throbbing so badly—he wanted to fuck Potter into the bloody mattress.  But, this was all he could allow himself—Harry didn’t want—

 

“Fuck me,” Harry said against his lips.  “Severus, I want you inside me.”

 

Snape needed no more invitation—he had no willpower left.  No sanity.

 

He kissed Harry passionately, leaving Harry breathless.  “Gods,” Harry whimpered, “you’re amazing, Severus.”

 

_Amazing?_   Severus thought to himself, kissing Harry quiet again.  He grabbed him by the hips, careful of Harry’s penis, as he wrapped the young man around his waist.  He opened the door to exit, and then they entered his bedroom, still entangled with Harry’s enticing mouth and tongue. 

 

He squeezed Harry’s arse-cheeks.  Harry moaned.  Snape mumbled, “Harry…” 

 

Harry knew that Snape would be passionate in the bedroom—but he had no idea that it would be this _intense._   With every word, every caress that Severus did, Harry could feel passion penetrating his being, his very soul.  “Severus…”  Harry whispered back, looking into the man’s eyes.  “Let me.” 

 

Harry kissed his way down Severus’ neck—licking the scars from the war—and pushed off his robes hastily. 

 

Harry tried to go as fast as possible with Snape’s buttons, still kissing him, losing concentration.  Snape helped him with the buttons—their fingers lightly brushing together—and even that made Harry feel as if he was on fire with passion. 

 

Finally, the shirt was off, and Harry sucked the nearest nipple into his mouth.  Snape let out a moan he’d been holding for some time.  Harry was intrigued and went to the other nipple, nibbling at it lightly.  Severus made that same sexy, hot sound, and Harry found himself taking off the man’s black pants. 

 

Next, the trousers went, and Snape’s quite large erection hit his chest like an arrow pointing up at him.  Harry hadn’t forgotten how big Severus was.  He licked his lips, soon on his knees, sucking Snape’s bulk without another thought. 

 

“Harry!”  Snape hissed, almost pleading.  “I…I can’t…not if you keep…sucking me.”

 

Harry wiped his mouth with his arm and looked up at Severus, licking his lips with pre-cum.  “Mmm…tastes so good though.” 

 

Severus pushed him back onto the bed, which elicited a grunt from Harry.  “Oh!”  Harry said, hardly able to breathe when Severus crawled toward him—completely nude—and kissed his lips tenderly.  Harry could hardly take it.  He moaned into Severus’ mouth and grabbed that delicious arse, aligning their cocks together and thrusting. 

 

Snape’s groan was beyond erotic.  It set Harry ablaze.  Harry looked at the man’s expression, lacking any worry, and it was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen.

 

Against Harry’s lips, Snape whispered, “Accio Severus Snape’s lubricant.”

 

Harry shivered and kissed him with fire again, not wanting to ever let go, but also wanting this man fully sheathed inside of him.

 

“Harry,” Severus trailed kisses down Harry’s neck, then looked down at him, “you’re absolutely sure of this?  I won’t be able to hold back.”  He whispered, and then he hissed, “You are far too _tempting_.  If you say so now, I’ll be able to stop.”

 

Harry shook his head, “Please, don’t stop.  I want you so badly, Severus.”  He grabbed Snape’s cock, aligning it with his arse-hole.  “I want _this_ in me.  Hurry.  Can’t wait much longer.”  Harry whined. 

 

Severus smirked at him, chuckling slightly.  “Impatient brat.”

 

Harry chuckled back at him.  Then Snape licked his way down to Harry’s arse, entering his tongue inside that tight, wanton hole. 

 

Harry gasped.  He felt strange—the sensation felt nice.  And the fact that Snape was sticking his tongue inside Harry’s arse was hot enough for him to grab the base of his cock, just to keep from cumming.

 

“Fuck.”  Harry hissed.  Severus smirked at him again, driving Harry insane.  “Patience is a virtue, Mister Potter.”

 

Harry whimpered as a lube-coated finger entered him.  Snape came up to kiss him.  “Sh…just let me in.  Let me inside you.”  Harry moaned in the man’s mouth, pressing down on his finger.  Soon, Severus fit in another finger, stretching him slowly, toying with Harry’s hard cock.

 

“Oh!”  Harry yelled with a start.  Severus found his prostate, making the same motions with three fingers now inside Harry’s tight arse.  Harry groaned.  “More!  Please!”  His eyes were begging him, lust-filled and desperate. 

 

“As you wish.”  Snape could hardly say no—and his cock was going to burst if he waited much longer.  He squirted some lubricant on his cock and coated himself.  “Spread your legs wide for me.”  He said, softer than he intended.

 

Harry blushed.  “Mmm, yes Sir.”  He opened his arse to Severus, who was now kissing Harry gently before pressing against his entrance. 

 

“Oh…” Harry groaned out of relief as Snape’s large cock started to penetrate him. 

 

Harry had a look of wonder on his face as Snape pushed in bit by bit.  He rocked back and forth gently, causing Harry to bite his lip.  He wanted to make this as easy as possible for Harry. 

 

“Bloody…hell…”  Harry groaned.  He threw his head back and whimpered as Severus pushed all the way inside.  His dark brown hair was tousled on his head, and his green emerald eyes shone brightly against his complexion.  His eyes were begging.  He wanted to be fucked hard.

 

Severus groaned, “Harry…are you alright?”  He could hardly hold on—Harry felt so wonderful around him.  That tight heat encased him so perfectly. 

 

Harry nearly yelled, “Yes—please fuck me.  I’m ready for you.  I need it Severus.” 

 

It was as if Severus had no more control.  As if involuntarily, he immediately thrusted out and into Harry’s arse.  Harry cried of pleasure—there was mild pain, but Severus prepared him well, and he wanted this so badly. 

 

Snape felt the sweat dripping down his back as he thrusted into Harry again, moaning, falling apart as he did so.  “Harry…” he groaned.  “Harry—Harry— _Harry_ …”  He repeated the name over and over, at each delicious thrust. 

 

Harry was making that irresistible sound each time Severus thrusted deep inside him.  His prostate was stimulated at each movement of Severus’ long cock, and Harry felt himself too losing control.  He stroked Severus’ cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Harry wrapped his lips around that tongue that gave his arse so much pleasure.  He then wrapped his legs around Snape’s waist, welcoming his thrusting with movement of his own.  Their sweaty, hot bodies were slapping against each other, as if their lives depended on it.  Perhaps they did.

 

Severus pulled out, then nailed Harry, pulled out, and in again.  Out, then in.  He grabbed Harry’s throbbing erection, stroking it in time with his slow, hard thrusts.

 

Harry yelled, “Oh _god!_   You are so fucking good, Severus!”  He threw his head back, trying not to cum.

 

“Harry,” Severus husked.  “You feel so…tight.  I don’t know how much longer…I can keep this up.”  He fucked him in earnest now.  He let go of Harry’s erection and fucked him, making the bed creak.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was concerned he’d break the bed.

 

Harry felt his thrusts speed up, slapping against him again, making him lose his mind.  “ _Don’t stop!_ ”  Harry yelled, his voice almost unrecognizable, as was Snape’s. 

 

Severus growled, “ _I won’t stop_.”  He didn’t—he kept fucking Harry until Harry grabbed his erection. 

 

“Severus!  I’m…I’m cumming.”  Harry stroked himself fast and met each thrust, knowing he was close. 

 

Severus whimpered, thrusting hard, “ _Cum for me._ ” 

 

At that, Harry clenched his arse muscles and came in stripes across his chest, coming all the way up to his chin.  “ _Severus!_ ”  He screamed, milking Snape’s cock. 

 

Severus whimpered Harry’s name as he collapsed, coming deep and hot inside him.  He gave a few last thrusts, working Harry’s prostate as much as he could before it was over.  He let out his load and blissfully arched into Harry’s body.  He quivered and fell on top of Harry’s chest.  Harry stroked his hair, and sleep took him before he could even utter another syllable.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

“What do you think?”  Harry asked, tilting the frame.  “Like this?”

 

Severus sighed, “A little to the left.”

 

Harry nodded.  “Alright.”  He moved the picture.  “Looks good.”

 

They both collapsed onto the couch.  “I’m exhausted.”  Harry exclaimed dramatically. 

 

Surprised by his thoughts, Snape involuntarily told himself, _I love him_.  He shouldn’t be so surprised…but he never truly loved anyone before.  Never had time to love anyone. 

 

Harry meant everything to him—and Harry knew that.  He hadn’t pushed Severus into anything he didn’t want to do, or talk about.  Their feelings were mutual—Severus could still hear Harry say it. _‘I love you, Severus.’_   It was the day after their love-making.  Harry had the biggest smile on his face. 

 

Snape held him close, kissing his head.  “Harry?”  He said, after a moment. 

 

“Hmm?”  Harry replied lazily.  He’d never felt this happy in his entire life.  Severus had agreed to move in with him in a larger condo after his recovery.  They’d been honest with each other after that night they had together—and though Severus hadn’t been happy about Harry risking his health and entering his dreams…Harry could tell that Severus was also grateful for it.  It was the only way to know whether or not his feelings were reciprocated.

 

Severus had to admit, he was living happier than ever as well.  He had agreed to put the past where it belonged—and started fresh with Harry.  Though, their teacher-student dynamic still surfaced in the bedroom.  Sometimes Harry was chained to the dungeon wall, waiting for his detention.  Other times, in the empty Quidditch locker room with Harry’s uniform half-off.

 

Severus smiled, though Harry couldn’t see it.  “Let’s talk about the letters.”  Harry had wanted to talk about them for a while, he knew.

 

Harry smiled up at him, “Maybe later.”

 

“Oh?”  Severus said, shocked. 

 

Harry kissed him and said, “We don’t need them.  Not anymore.”

 

Harry watched Severus as he said softly, “I love you…Harry.” 

 

Harry's heart was full.  Severus had never said that to him before--he hadn't needed to.  Just hearing him say it made him overwhelmed with joy and passion.

 

Harry caressed his cheek, feeling emotional.  “Love you too, Sev.”

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it!  
> EXPLICIT WARNING--THE KIDS SHOULD GO TO SLEEP NOW.  
> Please comment! <3 <3


End file.
